Razor Book:1 New Life
by Rahsaan E. Kennedy
Summary: Razor is the second book I decided to start. Unlike the first Razor is completely original, featuring characters, settings, and story lines of my own creation.


RAZOR

New Life

By:

Rahsaan

E.

Kennedy

Prologue

My name is Antwon Evergreen. I'm 13 years old, and my two best friends are Jeff Parsons, and Penny Copper. To put it simply we are super heroes. And we have one question for you. What would YOU do for super powers? Having them is a lot harder than you think. TRUST ME ON THIS ONE. I should start my story from the very beginning. When I was young (like two years old young) my mother put me on a plane with a one way ticket to Japan so I can learn more "inner respect". When I arrived in Tokyo from the airport I started to live with my godfather. Now that I think about it I never knew his real name we only called him Godfather. Huh...hey readers hold on a sec...

Sooooo my spirit animal Shadow (explained later) said that this is a story and not my own personal thought log (don't you feel the love). Anyway Godfather was a much proclaimed swords master whom followed the way of the samurai, my mother met him when she was touring Japan before she met my dad back in America. Besides the "inner respect" she wanted me to learn the way of the sword. So Godfather taught me from age two up until I was ten. He trained me to do multiple things, like have silent footsteps on the squeakiest hard wood floor ever. He taught me how to shoot a bow correctly, how to properly sharpen a sword, how to create swords, bows, and arrows out of rocks and sticks. He taught me how to be kind to others, how to respect others, how to love others. He also taught me ways to kill. He told me to have no mercy for the enemy. Let nothing stand against what you believe and the things you love. He constantly fought with me and kicked my ass every time. He trained me into the world's youngest samurai.

The day I left Godfather's dojo he presented me with two gifts. The first gift I received where the scars, two on each wrist in Japanese writing. On the right hand was love, under that was harmony on the left hand was happiness and under that was wisdom. And he also gave me his sword this sword was passed down in his family to the most pure hearted person in the family but it was only given to two people, Godfather and me. My mother finally arrived and we drove to the airport on the first plane to Atlanta Georgia. This is where the real story starts the, story of Razor (or you know me).

Chapter 1

"So did you have fun?" my mom asked on the three-mile ride from the airport.

F.Y.I. my mom is a no-nonsense kind of person. She's very funny, and a nice person, but NEVER, EVER GET THAT WOMEN MAD. My mom is in her late thirties and proud of it. She has a light skin tone like cramelish with black hair. She has a coke bottle form like a woman should.

"Pretty much, besides the fact that my family shipped me off to Japan for eight years and I missed most of my little sister's life. And also now have to still wear this black kimono. I look like a black Ichigo, what I would give for a pair of jeans and a tee shirt."

"Well suck it up, I think Tokyo made you soft."

I laughed at that for a good minute "Mom Godfather taught me how to kill a person, bury them, forge documents, and threaten people to where it can look like I was at a friend's house the entire time. So I can crash this car, kill you, completely wipe it of my existence of being in here, so Tokyo destroyed and rebuilt me into a ruthless killing machine."

"Hah! Yeah right like you'll do that, then you'll have to live with your father's cooking."

"Yeah, one of his omega burritos can wipe anyone off the map."

"You still remember those from your second birthday?"

"Of course those burritos gave me intestinal distress. Also it was my birthday, and it was the day Jessica (my sister) was born. And it was also the day you shipped me off to Godfather."

She grew silent. She knew I loved my sister the most out of all the family. And I only knew her for an hour. I glanced at the time on the dashboard which read; 11:40 PM. "So how is she?"

"Oh, Jessica she's doing fine and is really excited to meet you."

Jessica and l have talked to each other over the phone for years. We know everything about each other and we never even been inside one another's presence for more than an hour. The clock on the dash now read 11:52 PM. we were driving down a city road moving closer and closer to the...

"Welcome home Antwon Evergreen."

Chapter 2

We arrived outside a white house two stories high. "Still haven't moved that rock l see." l said as l walked to the back of the car to start unloading my things. See in front of the house is a rock about the size of a fist and weighs about seven hundred pounds.

"Leave your luggage in the trunk for now. We can get those out in the morning."

I shrugged and put the things back. Now that I look back on it that was when things went baaaad. I got out my bag for my clothes for overnight sleeping; clothes where not the only thing packed in the large duffel bag.

Also within it laid a metal tea kettle, tender box, over 1,000 tea bags, a stew pot, bottled water, and a lot of rice crackers which you could hear being crunched up as I walked. The sound of my mom's footsteps where surprisingly loud compared to mine and Godfather's from years of training to mask them. As we walked up the manicured front yard my dad strived to keep neat; my mom talked on and on about the things that happened over the years I was gone. From birthday parties to struggles with bills, her small talk made the way to the porch seem longer than it actually was. When we _finally_ made it to the front porch my mom looked at me and smiled.

"We're really happy to have you here again. Evan though you will only be staying for two weeks. I really am happy to see you again." she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Me too... wait what do you mean two weeks?! I thought I was supposed to stay for the rest of the summer!" I exclaimed, feeling the same way I did years ago, betrayed.

"I know, I know, but Lucipher (by the way that's my brother) talked to me and your dad, and pointed out that we can't afford that many people in our house for the whole summer. In about a month our whole savings would be bone dry. We can only afford you for two weeks on a fixed amount of cash."

I was so mad I could hardly speak.


End file.
